otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Pineview
28th, 9:45 PM Pineview PM Omniance: Yuri has been stripped of his clothing and tarred with thick reddish sap to a large granite slab resting on the ground, he can't move at all, not even his head. A massive crimson oak tree hangs over him, its huge red branches seem to snake jaggedly up into the starry sky, they sway with a sudden jittered motion in a slow rhythm, appearing almost like colossal veins piercing up into the sky. Around him, from the corner of his eyes he can see dark figures moving, carrying large sacks of something and setting them down somewhere behind him against the base of the huge oak tree. Maria: She seems to glide into view, her glowing white eyes the first thing Yuri can make out in the darkness. She circles around him and looks down at him as she stands over him, just to the right of his shoulder. Frederick was meant to be here. She pulls a long black dagger from behind her, holding it in her right hand, it almost looks like it's made from wood and stone instead of metal. He was the perfect host. Strong of body, stout of heart, willful of mind. She puts her left hand on Yuri's chest. But you and this creature- Yuri's chest pulses brightly for a moment, and as the light fades Yuri appears similar to Belxephon for a moment before that too fades away and he appears normal. -of chaos stole his destiny from him. She pulls her hand away from his chest and puts it against his cheek softly. But you are strong in your own way. South in your own way... Willful in your own way... She smiles slightly as she looks down at him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He watches Maria circle him, having given up struggling against the sap awhile ago. Billy? What does he have to do with this? PM Omniance: Maria: Her hand against his face clutches into a claw, her nails turning black. With his power you changed fate to something it was not to be. A ghostly apparition of Belxephon suddenly appears, writhing back and forth in agony, taking up the same space as Yuri, as if he is still struggling against the sap holding them in place. His wide red mouth bites towards Maria several times, but she seems unaffected. Frederick was perfect, but you helped to ruin him. So you will take his place. You will become something great. She moves her hand away and the vision of Belxephon vanishes. You will become strong. Yuri can see a group of shadow individuals carrying something up to him, as they move over him they see that it's a person, an unconscious girl probably a year younger than him. You will be made to take his place... She reaches forwards and rips the blouse from the girl, and then stabs the wooden dagger into her stomach. In a quick motion Maria pulls it vertically upwards, from just below the girl's navel up to the base of her neck, slashing through flesh and bone as it if were paper. The girl screams for only a moment before her lungs are cut from her throat, and immediately following that her body opens up as her blood and organs fall in a hail of gore down onto Yuri's body. The shadowy figures throw the body away immediately afterwards. PM Arbi: Yuri: ...Who is that? He looks away when she stabs the girl and starts to cut up her torso. Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?! He then feels the organs falling down over the sap over his body. He starts to feel sick. Fuck... you. PM Omniance: Maria: She smiles happily as the shadowy figures carry a large fur bear skin over him. I will breath purpose into you, and in the end, you will be thankful. The shadowy figures lay the fur across Yuri and the table, and after a moment a massive pain shoots through Yuri's spine and he begins to spasm uncontrollably. Even as he tries to speak no words form and he loses consciousness from the sudden intolerable pain as he feels and hears all of his bones breaking and reforming into more animalistic shapes. PM Omniance: Meanwhile... PM Omniance: Lucas: They're making good time as they drive down the freeway. Aside from a car pile up there's been little traffic, as the majority of it still seems to be closed off at most of the off-ramps. He watches the road quietly as he drives, there hasn't been much said due to the composition of their group, but due to anxiousness, boredom, and simple curiosity Lucas breaks the silence. ...So why couldn't you drive your car again? Leo: He sighs, sitting between Mandy Lane and Isaac in the back seats of the jeep. Because I'm not even supposed to be here. I stole my parent's car, if I put too many miles on it they'll know. Lucas: He looks in the rearview at the three of them, he seems leery, like he's almost expecting one of them to attack him or Ricky from behind. PM Arbi: Isaac: He stays quiet, getting slightly irritated just hearing Lucas's voice. He's sure now that they somehow had something to do with all of this. Ricky: He keeps looking out the window, unsure of why they didn't just leave Mandy Lane and her friends stranded. PM Omniance: Odie: You'd have thought Murdoc would've at least let one of us go with him after we stopped to get Veronica. Lucas: ...Yeah... You'd think that. Odie: Apparently he just wants all the ladies with him. Lucas: They pass a sign that's almost been blown away by the storm saying "Pineview, Next Exit". He sighs in relief and turns his indicator on as he pulls down the offramp and up behind Murdoc's Firebird. Well he's definitely driving some of you back since Yuri will be taking the place of at least one of you. He says it sternly, as if saying it that way ensures that it's going to happen. He turns down the small road, following Murdoc closely. After a few minutes they pull onto the main street of Pineview, and the weather abruptly changes from rain to clear starry skies. Murdoc slows down and pulls over, stopping. Lucas does the same and gets out of the car as Murdoc does. Murdoc: This is as far as we go. Bringing the cars into this place is a bag idea. Get whatever you're bringing and get moving, I want to get in and out of this hell hole as quickly as possible. PM Arbi: Ricky: He closes his car door and looks over at Murdoc. You really afraid of a place called Pinesview? PM Omniance: Murdoc: Last time I was here it took me six days to get out. Every day was a new kind of hell. He looks at Ricky. Just be prepared for the worst. At all times. This aint no ordinary town. PM Arbi: Ricky: He shrugs slightly, still not believing it's as bad as everyone is acting. He starts walking down the road along with everyone else. PM Omniance: Veronica: She pulls a suitcase from Murdoc's trunk and then catches up with them. We're going to need a ten by ten area. Preferably something flat, to make a safe zone. Murdoc: We'll make it farther in town. He narrows his eyes as they walk up main street. Pineview looks different than when last Lucas, Mandy, and Isaac were here. It looks overgrown, like plants and trees have popped up out of the cement in places. About half a mile ahead of them at the end of main street, near to where the Inn was that they stayed in during their previous visit, is instead a massive dead oak tree, pulsing red against the dark starry night. Around the tree's base there seems to be dark figures moving, carrying something and setting it down around what's likely the base of the tree. PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks around at the plant life that's overgrowing throughout in Pinesview. Plants don't grow this fast... it's only been half a year. Hailey: She's walking behind Veronica and Murdoc, staying quiet as she takes in the sights of the strange town. PM Omniance: Leo: So... What happened last time you guys were here? He looks a bit unnerved, more by what's ahead than what's around them. The stars and the moon seem bright enough to at least partially illuminated the town, giving more light than compared to the supernaturally dark storm they've recently lived through. PM Arbi: Isaac: He's walking beside Mandy Lane, holding her hand to make sure she stays safe. He looks over at Leo and shakes his head, not wanting to talk about it. PM Omniance: Veroncia: They're about a hundred yards away from the tree, just outside the small diner where Samson "died", standing in the middle of the road. We're setting up here. I'm not going any further into this place. She opens her suitcase and starts pulling random junk out of it, and gets to work putting a circle of salt, ash, and herbs around them. Afterwards she opens a toy egg, like something silly putty would be held in, but instead a fold out table pops out of it and onto the ground. She starts setting candles and other things on top of it. Murdoc: He looks up ahead at the tree, watching as Helena's violet-orange form is just visible to the left of the huge trunk. In the darkness he can make out Maria, who seems to be speaking with her. There they are, but I don't see your brother Lucas. Lucas: He quickly runs up next to Murdoc and looks around, he hopes they haven't already killed his brother. What are we going to do? He looks at Hailey, half expecting her to know what's going on because her sister is involved. PM | Edited 3:54:44 PM Arbi: Hailey: It's quite astonishing, first the hill and now an entire town. Each place radiating with dark energy, ready to be abused by Helena and Maria. She looks out towards the oak tree, as if knowing what to do. I haven't the slightest clue of how we're going to save your brother. We may already be too late. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks away from her. Then we better start moving. He takes a step forwards towards the large tree in the distance. After everything I've been through, I'm not letting my brother die at the hands of some bitch that already killed one of my other friends. PM | Edited 3:56:54 PM Arbi: Isaac: He whispers to Mandy Lane and his friends. If we all walk together like an angry mob they'll see us from a mile away. He looks towards the other group. We'll find our own way to the tree. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks back at Mandy Lane and the others. Try not to die on the way there. PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Ricky, thinking their outright, almost deadly, hatred between these two groups is ridiculous, especially in this situation. After a moment he walks over with Isaac and Mandy as Odie walks up next to Lucas and Ricky. ...Good luck I guess... PM Arbi: Hailey: She watches both groups split up, having already figured out that there's some sort of rivalry or flat out hatred between them by the way they speak to each other. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks quickly up the left side of the road, leading Ricky and Odie into some brush and trees that's sprouted up. We're getting there first. I don't trust them to save Yuri... He starts to duck under branches, step over bushes and move around trees as quickly as he can. Isaac might even kill him himself. PM Arbi: Ricky: He follows closely behind Lucas, thinking of what may happen if the other group somehow accidently kills Yuri. PM Omniance: Odie: ...If he dies you do too... Right? Lucas: ...So we've been told... But that's obviously not the only reason why I'm here. My brother and I haven't been through all of the shit we've been through just to die now. It's not happening. PM Arbi: Ricky: He passes through more of the overgrown plantlife as everyone is talking. Watch out for Maria. She knows how to change your power's element. We'll have to adapt during the fight... PM Omniance: Odie: What do you mean? Like, she'll make me use fire or something? Cause that sounds kinda... Not that bad. PM | Edited 4:34:22 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at him for a second before continuing on. She's not that stupid, Odie. She was smart enough to change Mandy Lane's dark shield to air before cutting her with a knife. PM Omniance: Odie: ...Hmm... I'll keep that in mind then. Lucas: He pushes pass another bush and then ducks behind the trailer of a semi-truck which is overgrown with vines and moss, peaking out towards the large tree, which is at the top of a hill. They can overhear Maria speaking to Helena. Maria: All twelve people are in their places, I will begin the ritual sacrifices shortly. She looks from Helena down the road. ...They are already here... They've come for the boy... Find them and keep them from disrupting the sacrifices. She turns away from Helena and walks towards a squirming mound of moss on the ground at the base of the red tree, the mound has an obviously humanoid shape. Maria raises her hands and roots begin to rise up and into the mound, the person inside lets out muffled screams as the roots grow into their body. PM Arbi: Helena: She looks to the side, sensing the life force of the three boys nearby. Run to your brother, Lucas. She smiles just as her form scatters away into tiny violet embers and she dissapears. PM Omniance: Lucas: She knows we're here. He runs out from behind the truck. Odie: He follows behind him, creating a small sword of ice in his hand. So what are we doing? Lucas: We have to stop whatever it is she's doing. He points up at Maria. PM Arbi: A massive wall of violet fire erupts infront of the group, it's over eight feet tall and the flames are too hot to pass through. As the group turns around three other walls form, boxing them in. Helena: Her voice can be heard around them but she's nowhere in sight. Looks familiar... doesn't it, Lucas? PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks around. Fire tend to look like fire... Odie: ...Lots of fire... He backs up into Ricky. PM Arbi: A firey form of Isaac appears infront of all of them, shooting a lightning bolt made of fire towards Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: He dodges to the side to attempt to get out of the way of the burning lightning, knowing what she meant now. PM Arbi: The lightning made of fire never reaches him, it just simply vanishes along with the fake Isaac. Helena: She finds it amusing that he dodged. That's right... Even when you were running for your life in this 'wonderful' town I had my eye on you. Ricky: He keeps looking around trying to find where she is, becoming angered by his mother's voice. Helena: Oh but it goes even further than that. She pauses, letting only the sound of her violet fire fill the air for a moment. I've been watching you ever since you started your little journey to save your dear friend, Odie. PM Omniance: Lucas: Then you know how far I'm willing to go, and how badly this is going to end for you. Odie: He looks nervous, holding his crappy ice sword ready. PM Arbi: Helena: She seamlessly walks out of the wall of fire as if she was a part of it. I know when push comes to shove it's always been Yuri who had to step in. She smiles and slowly walks towards them. You were always the one that held him back, Lucas. Just... imagine the possibilities, the choices he could've made if you weren't here to stop him. PM | Edited 5:14:15 PM Omniance: Lucas: He narrows his eyes at her. I didn't hold him back. We keep each other safe. We're brothers. I think you'd be surprised what I'm capable of if I didn't have him to remind myself of what I should be doing to watch out for us... Black veins well up in his chest and he breaths out a stream of squirming black mist at her. PM | Edited 5:19:12 PM Arbi: Helena: She glides to the side like wildfire spreading quickly through a forest, avoiding his black stream and closing the distance between her and Odie. Even if he tries to back away she's too fast, she grabs him by the shirt and raises him up. PM Omniance: Odie: He squirms against her and then stabs his sword into her body. Lucas: He turns looks at her, unsure of how to get her off of him as she's made of nothing but supernatural flames. PM Arbi: Helena: She smiles as Odie realizes the high temperatures have weakened his ice sword and merely melted when he tried to stab her with it. Her hand begins to change infront of Odie, becoming sharp like a sword. Ricky: Don't hurt him! He steps forward, his right arm and torso becoming engulfed in red fire. Helena: She smiles softly at him as she stabs him in stomach without any hesitation and tosses him to the dirt. PM | Edited 5:30:01 PM Omniance: Odie: His eyes glow a faint green, and a freezing wave of super-cooled air expands from him, it seems to freeze Hailey's arm well enough to cause it to become brittle cinders and her arm breaks, causing him to fall as she moves to stab him. He gets to his feet and reforms his sword into a large mace, coughing several times. PM | Edited 5:56:51 PM Arbi: Helena: She feels the drop in temperature and drops him, scattering up into the air, reappearing floating where it's warm. I wanted this over with quickly... but Odie just ruined that for everyone. She raises her arms up and raises the four walls of fire, causing them to meet up above her and form a dome of fire. Odie's freezing wave fades away as Helena's dome increases the temperature to to over a hundred and twenty, quickly rising and using up the oxygen inside. You're all going to die in here... slowly and painfully. PM | Edited 5:56:25 PM Omniance: Lucas: He starts coughing as he tries to breath. ...Ricky... Odie: He pours all of his concentration into cooling the area, but it does little, and it doesn't stop the flames from eating up all of the oxygen. PM Arbi: Helena raises up through the dome and leaves, letting the fire kill them while she takes care of the others. Ricky: Vera! Odie! He has his shirt over his mouth but he's still having trouble breathing as he walks up to the wall of fire, raising his demonic arm. The fire isn't ordinary demonic fire as it's mixed with anima. He's having trouble moving it away so they can leave. I'm not letting you two die in here... He concentrates and uses all the power he has to slowly open the wall of fire enough for them to escape through. PM Omniance: Odie: He gets to his feet and grabs Lucas's wrist, pulling him. He holds his other hand ahead of him and it glows a very dim blue as he tries to cool the flames to make it easier for Ricky to keep the passage open. Lucas: As he stumbles forwards with Odie he reaches out towards Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He reaches out and grabs Lucas's hand, holding him close. Go! He runs forward with Lucas and Odie, running through the opening at the same time with them. Just as the three of them get out of the dome of fire the wall instantly closes in behind them almost exploding shut, launching the three of them forward onto the ground. The dome continues to burn the area behind them, blocking the way back and leaving them with no choice but to continue forward towards the massive oak tree. PM Omniance: Odie: He pats his shoulder, it's singed and smoking, and he rubs his neck which is lightly burned from where Helena grabbed him. He coughs several times. You guys make it? He turns to look back at Lucas and Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He slowly stands up, it's obvious that he used up a lot of energy to open the dome as he's sweating, even his demonic arm isn't lit anymore. His shirt is also barely hanging on from burning part of it before. PM Omniance: Lucas: I think we're good. He looks up towards the base of the tree. I still don't see Yuri anywhere. He watches as Maria rips the heart from a second individual. Odie: I don't know if I can keep going... That exhausted me... PM Arbi: Ricky: I'm not gonna stop now... my mother thinks we're dead. We need to find Yuri before she comes back. He looks towards Lucas. PM Omniance: Lucas: He nods. Take a breather Odie. He pats him on the shoulder and walks towards the oak tree, breaking into a jog. PM Arbi: Ricky: He's running alongside Lucas, looking ahead at the tree where Maria is. You see him yet? PM Omniance: Lucas: No I don't see him anywhere. Maria: She turns and looks at them, halfway to the next sacrifice, a beating red heart in her hand. Serve your great purpose, Guardian. The ground rumbles, and suddenly a massive beast bursts from a mound of moss. It looks like a huge bear, covered in blood and with a vaguely human physique. She turns and continues walking towards the next sacrifice, as Yuri suddenly stands at the halfway point between her and the two boys. PM | Edited 6:34:19 PM Arbi: Yuri: He slowly stands up in his new form, eyes glowing green with red blood dripping across his face, mouth and upper body. He roars in anger, his bellows echoing throughout Pinesville and sending chills down the spines of all those unfortunate enough to be here today. PM | Edited 6:38:04 PM Omniance: Lucas: He stumbles backwards away as the giant werebear creature roars, he quickly catches himself and stands ready and drums up his nerve. I won't be stopped by some fucking bear! PM Arbi: Meanwhile... PM Arbi: Hailey: She looks up as the bear's roar reaches them, even though they're pretty far away they can still clearly hear it. PM Omniance: Veronica: She jumps, looking from her table of junk towards the distant oak tree and the large bear in front of it. Murdoc: He adjusts his hat as he looks in the distance, he wonders if he should go and try to help them, if he'd even make a difference with a shotgun. PM Arbi: Meanwhile... PM Arbi: In a different part of town on a different road towards the oak tree the bear's terrifying roar stops Mandy Lane, Isaac and Leo in their tracks. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks around, the plants and trees along the road keeping her from seeing the source immediately. It's starting. Abyssal Armor rushes up around her. PM | Edited 6:46:24 PM Arbi: Isaac: We need to hurry... He raises his hands up. Stand back, Leo. Blood flows from his arms and after a moment he summons his wicked tendrils. The blood demon rushes forward through the plantlife, cutting them apart and creating a path. PM Omniance: Leo: He watches the creature slice apart everything in front of them like a terrible flying weed-wacker. Mandy Lane: She moves quickly, running through the new path to gain some ground. PM Arbi: Helena: She drops down from the sky like a meteor, landing in the road ahead of them on the way to the oak tree. Isaac: He stops as the road shakes and cracks but glares as he realizes who it is. Helena: She slowly stands up and smiles at Isaac and Mandy Lane. All the buildings around them light on fire, preventing them from leaving a different away. You have my attention... now, let's dance.